


What’s In a Name

by lylt360



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin is cursed, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylt360/pseuds/lylt360
Summary: Merlin believes he is cursed. Will a handsome stranger with an annoying coffee order be the Prince Charming to break his unlucky streak of bad dates?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	What’s In a Name

"I'm telling you, Gwen, it really is like I'm cursed!" Merlin sighed dramatically, eyes wide with a combination of mirth and misery.

"Jeez, Merlin, quit being so dramatic. What on earth are you talking about, anyways?" Gwen rolled her eyes, then straightened up as she saw a group of people walk past.

The coffee shop Merlin and Gwen worked at was fairly empty this particular afternoon; most of the students from the nearby university had no will to do any unnecessary studying on a warm, sunny Friday. Other than the group of uni students talking outside, it was just Merlin and Gwen working behind the counter in Merlin's uncle's little coffee shop.

"I'm trying to tell you that my date last night was terrible! Completely awful! And it's proof that I'm cursed!"

"Huh? It couldn't have been that bad! What happened?"

"He spent the entire night talking about his pet rats! RATS, Gwen! Who has pet rats named after their parents? Who has _pet rats_ in the first place!" Merlin had been wiping down the counter, but now he angrily snapped the towel down for emphasis.

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, okay, that sounds really miserable, sorry. But hold on-- _he_? I thought you were going out with what's-her-name... uh... Athena?"

"Artemis, Gwen, keep up," he grinned teasingly. "Nah, she went on and on about her band, and it turns out she just wanted to recruit me. Last night was Stuart," Merlin smacked his forehead. "Stuart! I should have known. Wasn't Stuart Little a rat? It all makes sense now!"

"Uh, he was a mouse, I think." Gwen bit her lip. "You really have had a string of bad luck, recently, haven't you? Hi! Welcome to Camelot Cup!" she ended her commiseration with Merlin by chirping at the man who had just walked in.

The man gave a close-lipped smile in response and walked over to look at the hand-drawn menu.

Merlin, having barely looked up, continued his rant. "This is what I'm trying to tell you! I'm cursed, and it's all about 'Art!'"

"'Art?'" Gwen parroted. Neither of them noticed the new customer cock his head toward them in interest.

"Yeah, every single person I've gone out with recently has had 'art' somewhere in their name. Think about it: Stuart, Artemis, Martha, Carter, Martin... even Bartholomew!"

"Okay," Gwen conceded, "I'll admit that it's a weird coincidence." She nudged him playfully. "But ya know what _else_ they all have in common? They all agreed to date _you_!"

Merlin faked a wince. "Ouch, Gwen, hit me while I'm down, why don't you?" He nodded to the blond man at the register who had been smirking a little at their conversation. "Why don't you take care of this lovely gentleman? He looks like he's been waiting for a while now, I've gotta grab the chocolate pump refill."

Merlin left and headed into the back storeroom wile Gwen took the man's order. Returning with the chocolate container, Merlin set it on the counter, took a brief glance at the ticket, grimaced, and began to work on the man's coffee order.

The customer didn't miss the grimace. "Uh, something wrong with my order there, mate?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin schooled his features slightly, keeping his mouth turned down. "Nah, not at all," he paused. "It just makes sense that you'd be a posh little coffee snob."

"Coffee snob?"

"Blonde espresso cappuccino with two pumps regular, two pumps white chocolate, triple shot, soy milk, caramel drizzle, and top it with cinnamon? In what world is that _not_ a pretentious coffee order?"

The customer spluttered indignantly. "In what world is the man making my coffee allowed to judge me for it? Besides, it's not even for me."

"Yeah?" Merlin snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Honesty really suits you, mate."

"Merlin!" Gwen chided, frowning. "You can't just insult customers... or their coffee orders!"

"Even if they're being a complete prat about it?"

"Prat?!"

Gwen scowled. "Yes, especially even then!"

Merlin blew out a slightly exasperated breath as he finished drizzling caramel over the foam in the cup. "Alright, fine. Look, I'm sorry. Your coffee order isn't incredibly snobbish." He whacked the cinnamon shaker on the counter to loosen the powder and grinned up at the customer. He was fairly handsome, now that Merlin had really decided to look. "Only a little bit posh, and just a tad frustrating to make."

The customer's scowl softened into a slight smile, and Merlin noticed that he was a rather lovely mix of color; pouty rose lips quirked upwards towards gorgeous blue eyes, and he was haloed by the afternoon sun that glinted off of his golden hair quite nicely. Merlin shook himself and paid attention to what the man was saying. "Thanks. And really, I know its a bit of a snotty order. It's for my sister, really. She's gotten into a row with my father again, and I'm trying to cheer her up. She's the one who loves all this frilly sweet stuff." He gave a fond smile and nodded to where Merlin was finishing with the cinnamon and about to put a lid on the cup.

Merlin's face softened a little as he walked the two steps over to the lower counter to hand the man his drink. "Well, that's very kind of you. Maybe you are a decent bloke after all, underneath the pratty exterior."

"And maybe you should give 'art' just one more chance." The stranger gave a crooked, almost goofy smile that made Merlin's heart do a funny little squeeze.

"Huh?" Merlin stared at him a little stupidly.

"'Arts,'" the man broke out into a full-fledged, blinding grin, and Merlin thought his heart would leap out of his mouth. His customer leaned over the counter a little. "You should give them one last shot." He snagged the cup from Merlin's numb and confused outstretched hand, raised it in a toast, and was walking out the door before Merlin could say anything else.

Merlin stood gaping for another second, then blinked and turned to look incredulously at Gwen. She looked back at him with raised eyebrows, but a teasing grin was beginning to pull the edges of her mouth upwards. "Well. That was certainly unexpected."

"What just happened?" he said weakly.

Gwen was about to let out a laugh, when something caught her eye. "Wait, Merlin, look!" She walked over to the counter he was standing at and picked up the paper that had been left behind by the mystery man.

Merlin was about to ask, "What is it?" when Gwen gave a delighted gasp and, grinning, handed him what he now saw was a business card.

"Arthur Pendragon," it read. And underneath that, a phone number.

" _Arthur_ ," Merlin breathed, his heart pounding and his stomach flopping in a way he had never felt before, like he had swallowed a thousand little butterflies whole.

And on that day, Merlin's cursed streak was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew my first ever fic done!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Loosely based off of a (very unfortunately) true story lol


End file.
